Distress of Being the Damsel
by Bliss714
Summary: Fred has been kidnapped and taken to Bon Temp, Louisiana, and it's up to Spike to save her, with help of course.  But can Spike get everyone out of Bon Temp alive?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

No matter how many times I've begged and/or threatened, I do not own the characters from Buffy, Angel the Series and The Southern Vampire Mysteries. One day...I give you my word, one day...*shakes her fist at Joss Whedon and Charlene Harris.*

Distress of Being the Damsel

Chapter 1

Part 1

Hell's Alley

Winifred Burkle stood on the sidewalk, gazed into the spooky dark alley and talked to herself like a crazy person as she debated the fastest way to get back to the lab. She couldn't figure out why the little space was so intimidating. It was only an alley, for crying out loud! Just your average dark, spooky, stinky alley wedged between two very intimidating brick buildings. It was nothing new-just one of the thousands of alleys found in the Los Angeles area. And it was the quickest way back to Wolfram and Hart considering she was already 15 minutes late from the much needed coffee run.

Fred glared at the three cardboard cup holders filled with cups of piping hot coffee stacked in her small hands and wondered what in her right mind made her volunteer to go in the first place. She must have channeled the temporary insanity she'd managed to keep locked away.

"Oh no, let me get the coffee for ya'll. Stupid, stupid, stupid!" She babbled to herself, because she found it kept her calm and relaxed. "Everybody back at the lab is probably doing nothing but just hanging around and waiting for good ol' Fred to come back with the coffee. Well, everybody except for Knox, and for his sake, I hope he at least fixed that weapon of his while I've been gone. Otherwise Spike's gonna make him very dead, which would be bad. Well, not bad for Spike, 'because he'd feel much better, but then 'cause of his soul he'd be all broody like Angel and two broody vampires are not good at all…"

One of Knox's weapons had managed to fail once again, which resulted in a very pissed off bleach blond British Vampire who, unfortunately for Knox, was no longer incorporeal-or chipped for that matter. The only thing that saved Knox's ass was the said vampire had a soul. However that didn't keep Spike from punching the lab employee square in the nose. From her office, Fred heard the commotion; the grunt of a fist hitting flesh, followed by the clatter of expensive lab equipment and a yelp of a body as it bounced off the floor.

She managed to rush down the metal stairs from her upper office without killing herself to find Knox face up on the floor, his hand being used to stop a bloody nose. Spike stood over him, a very pissed off look on his sharp features and his fists clenched at his sides. He was covered head to toe in stinky, and possibly radioactive orange goo, as he yelled British obscenities, creative death threats, and just how hard it was to find a bloody good dry cleaner.

"Oh….damn it to hell!" Fred cursed as the memory faded and she actually stamped her small foot in frustration. Well, so much for being calm and relaxed. Thankfully no one was around to hear her outburst. Fred's mother would have had a heart attack if she heard such nonsense flow out of her daughter's mouth.

She slowly began to make her way into the alley and screwed her face in disgust as the offensive smell invaded her senses. Even in the coolness of the shadows, the California heat intensified the stench of weeks old rotten meat, vegetables, and other garbage that mingled with the unmistakable odor of human urine. It was almost enough to make her heave. And after some of the nasty smells she and the Fang Gang encountered on a daily basis that was really saying something.

She put the coffee closer to her face so she could inhale in the bitter rich aroma. Her wide brown eyes darted back and forth as she took in every aspect of the alley from hell. Smelly debris littered the alley floor much of it close to the tall, old red brick walls which enclosed her. The concrete ground was cracked and even stained some places from where the garbage sat for so long. Flies and bees buzzed everywhere and the occasional stray cat could be seen "dumpster diving" into large piles of trash looking for a something to eat. Nothing was out of the ordinary.

Fred mentally scolded herself for being so afraid. She'd survived a demon dimension; she helped Angel Investigations rid the city of the nasty things that went bump in the night; and now she was head scientist at Wolfram and Hart, an evil law firm. Surely, Winifred Burkle would walk through the Alley from Hell and live to tell to tell about it.

All of her confidence fled, however, after she heard a faint rustling noise creep up behind her. The hair on Fred's neck stood straight up as she whirled around and nearly dropped the hot coffee on her feet. She peered in the direction of the noise and only found a couple of fast food wrappers being tossed about and abused by the wind.

"It's nothing," she told herself as she willed her heart to stay in her chest. "I am being ridiculous. It's nothing." She turned and picked up her pace. She did not want to be in the alley any longer than was necessary.

"I am the only one here," she whispered to herself when she heard another sound coming from the same direction as before. "I am the only one here, and I am fine. I am just fine. In fact, I am righter than rain could ever hope to be."

A loud scraping noise echoed off the walls. "Or, I was. I'm not so sure now."

Once again, she turned around and her wide eyes darted frantically from side to side. She did not see anyone, or anything, but a sick feeling gnawed in the pit of her stomach.

Then, in a flash, he was there. He was handsome- tall and lean dressed in a pair of beat up blue jeans, a short sleeved green tee shirt, and white sneakers. His white hair was styled longer in front to hang into his eyes and it moved in the breeze as he slowly stalked toward her with the grace of a predator. He strolled through the muck that was on the side of the alley floor as if he were in his own backyard.

She watched as he stretched out a muscular arm, curved his fingers, and scraped his nails-no not nails, claws-against the mortar of the brick wall. The sound sent her into a panic. An insane laugh flowed from his mouth, bounced off the narrow alley, causing a creepy echo that vibrated down her spine. A man's southern sing song voice called up to her.

"Aw, 'lil Bo Peep lost her sheep. She ain't ever gonna find 'em! Filled with blood, they went down so good, and soon, she's gonna join 'em!"

He sounded like The Joker as he laughed again and his full lips twisted into a smile. "It's time for you to run, 'lil Bo Peep!"

Her brain screamed at her in terror as she turned back around, threw off her heels, dropped the coffee ignoring the burns and took off down the alley. She didn't care if her bare feet pounded painfully on the filthy alley floor, cut by the glass and other debris; all she cared about was getting back to the safety of Wolfram and Hart and her boys; to Spike.

Angel, Wesley, and Gunn would always fight for her, but it was Spike who took on the role as her friend, protector and eventually more. He spent every day with her in the lab, ghost or no ghost, and kept her grounded when she felt so lost in her new environment and her new life. So it only made since that it was Spike's name she screamed as she ran through the empty alley.

Suddenly, a large man dropped out of nowhere and landed gracefully on his feet in front of Fred like a cat. He stood to face her as a feral grin split his dark handsome features.

His unruly black hair was long enough to reach his shoulders and it framed his face in a way that gave him the appearance of something more feral than human. Then again, perhaps it was the way his deep blue eyes glowed as they followed her every move; or the way his teeth grew longer as his grin grew wider.

Fred automatically felt herself back peddle, only to be reminded of the danger behind her. She heard a sickening sound, like flesh being ripped open followed by a low growl. She moved so she could keep her eyes on both the men only to find a large white wolf snarling behind her.

The familiar feeling of predator vs. prey came flooding back to her as she shrank against the wall, trying to blend in with her surroundings. Her wide eyes darted between the man and the wolf as they advanced on her. No! Not like this! She was not going to die like this! Not after everything…

She glanced around the alley and looked for something-anything-that could be used as a weapon as she prepared to fight her way out. Luckily, she found a long shard of broken and a fairly large, broken brick by her feet.

Weapons of champions, she told herself as she darted down to snatch them up. She held the heavy brick up like a baseball as she aimed it at the forehead of the dark haired man. His eyes sparkled as he laughed at her, as if he welcomed a challenge.

The wolf just growled and it appeared as if trying to figure out what she would taste like. Fred squeezed the glass shard until her she felt it cut into her palm.

"SPIKE!" She screamed as threw the brick as hard as she could at the dark haired man, hitting him smack in the middle of the forehead. His head snapped back with the force of the throw and when he looked at her again his eyes no longer sparkled but instead burned with anger. He let out a stream of curses in French as he moved to capture her. Fred held the shard of glass in her small hand like a knife as the white wolf opened its huge jaws.

Part 2

Taken

The heat that plagued the city that day disappeared with the setting sun and the night brought her kiss of cool air. Spike strode through the halls of Wolfram and Hart with a fierce smile on his face after a healthy tussle with a local vamp nest.

It seemed the vampires assumed the streets of L.A. were up for grabs once again with Angel as CEO of Evil Incorporated. What they didn't count on, however, was a certain blond vampire that took Angel's place; a vampire that did his part to help the hopeless souls of Los Angeles while helping himself to a bit of dosh while he was at it. Being a hero didn't exactly pay the bills and Angel wasn't about to share his wealth, so a vamp had to do what a vamp had to do.

It was far better that than to stand by and watch as Angel slowly and blindly sold his soul to the evil law firm he'd been fighting against for so long. Spike assumed Angel was bought with the large penthouse office complete with an attached apartment that had a magnificent view of the city below.

Not to mention the expensive, colorful artwork that adorned the walls of both spaces; and his private collection of spectacular cars in his personal garage. Oh and don't forget the ability to boss about the little man, a talent which Captain Forehead definitely had already grown accustomed to. Did Spike covet tall, dark, and broody? Hell yeah he did. Went to hell and back to get is soul for the woman he "loved", died saving the world, came back all ghosted and toasted, made corporeal, only to be thrown in a dingy little basement apartment and become errand boy for Peaches. So yeah, he bloody well coveted.

Yes, Spike could understand Angel's perspective-that he fought the evil from within. Still, the younger vampire warned his Sire about "being digested deep in the belly of the beast", but Angel had scoffed at Spike's words and assumed his childe was merely jealous, which was completely beside the point. The git was obviously blind to the severity of his situation.

However, whether Angel understood his predicament or not, Spike didn't really care. He had better things to do than to ponder about the poof's intensions. It was time for him to go pay a visit to his girl.

He hadn't seen her all day; however, he heard she was sent on a mission for the lab's coffee run. How that even came to pass he didn't know, but he figured she should have returned by now. He admitted he was more than a little worried; he knew it wasn't safe for a woman alone on the streets of LA. It didn't matter what time of day it was.

"Oh, bloody hell!" Spike swore as he shook his head to clear his thoughts, "She's a big girl; she can take care of herself. I just hope she was smart enough to take someone along with her."

Spike turned down the hallway which headed in the direction of Wolfram and Hart's Science Dept. First on his agenda was to make sure his Fred was alright. Next was to pay that stupid wanker Knox a visit about his bloody non-functioning gadgets.

He had a dry cleaning bill for the little bastard. It took Spike forever to find someone who didn't ask any questions as they cleaned the orange shit off his favorite trench coat. Well, alright, his only trench coat.

He lips curled into a smirk as he thought about the previous conversation his fist had with Knox's nose. Taught the little bugger a lesson, he did. It felt good too. Spike couldn't put his finger on it, but something was off about Knox, he could sense it.

The bloke was like the weasel in the henhouse; up to no damn good. He obviously couldn't be trusted, but what really irked Spike was the boyish charm Knox was aiming at Fred, making himself seem so bloody innocent. Not to mention, Fred was his girl, and Spike wasn't known for sharing what was his.

For all Spike knew, the little blighter could be hiding in a dark corner somewhere, sacrificing an innocent life to appease some ancient hell god. He just hoped Fred was smart enough to see the danger signs and not fall into some twisted, crazy trap.

"Wait a minute." Spike mumbled as he came to an abrupt stop in the hallway.

A petite lawyer that had been walking too close behind him had no choice but to smack into his back as she let out a small gasp. The collision caused not only her armful of papers to fly about everywhere, but also quite a stream of obscenities which flowed from her tiny mouth.

"Excuse you!" she exclaimed as she tried to gain her composure. She gracefully knelt down on one knee to retrieve her report. She looked up to see Spike walk away from the catastrophe he caused.

"Aren't you even going to help me?" she yelled at his back as it disappeared around the corner. "I liked him a lot better when he was a ghost." She grumbled. She actually took the time to make an obscene gesture at the empty hallway before she turned on her heel and marched back to her office.

"Twisted, crazy trap," Spike softly mumbled to himself. There was something about those three words…hang on a tick…not three words. One word. Trap? Hmmmm, no, not trap. Trapped? Trapped! That's it! Trapped!

Spike stood still and closed his eyes. His featured shifted as he let his demon take over, his forehead becoming bumpy and his teeth elongating, sharpening. His senses enhanced as the ancient hunter in him stretched out, looking, feeling for the reason why everything suddenly seemed off. As it searched, two words popped into his mind.

"Fred trapped!"

His yellow eyes snapped open before he transformed back into his human state. "Oh my god! Fred!"

Something happened to Fred; his cold body actually felt a chill as the realization sank deep in his bones. Quickly he changed his direction and headed straight for Angel's office. Of course the door was closed and through the windows, he could see Wesley and Gunn leaning over Angel's desk, apparently in deep conversation.

"Oh, Spikey?" Harmony chirped up from behind her secretary station outside of Angel's office.

"Not now, Harm."

"Listen, it's really important, it…"

"Can bloody well wait until I'm finished talkin' to Peaches." Spike growled back.

"Fine. It's not like you ever listened to me anyway. I couldn't possibly know anything important. I'm like chopped liver over here." Harmony grumbled to herself as she watched Spike not even break his stride as he barreled into Angel's office.

"Oi, Peaches! There's an emergency. I need your fastest…."

"Yeah, I know Spike. Fred's gone missing."

"You knew? You knew and you didn't tell me?" Spike felt his fury begin to consume him. "You right bastard! Why didn't you tell me?"

Wesley looked up from the map spread across Angel's desk. "We're clearly working on the situation…."

"I wasn't talkin' to you, Percy." Spike shot a murderous glare at the former watcher. "This here's between Peaches 'n me." Angel glared at Spike for the nickname.

Gunn spoke up, "Spike, we're doin' the best we can…"

Spike cut him off with a growl that rumbled deep in his chest.

"Look," Angel said angrily as he stepped in front of Spike, "We didn't tell you because we assumed you already knew. In fact, this is the first I've even seen your annoying face all day, Blondie Bear. Don't come into my office and yell accusations about us keeping secrets from you. We are busy busting our asses to find Fred, and therefore, do not need your shit right now."

Spike raised his chin and stepped so close to his Sire they almost touched nose to nose. His blue eyes glowed with the promise of pain as he snarled in Angel's face.

"I haven't been here, you moron, because I've been out on the streets, doing your damn job of being the soddin' hero. So, stop being a self righteous son of a bitch and just tell me what you know. Or get the hell outta my way."

"Okay, here's what I know. You have once again managed to be a giant pain in my ass!"

"Yeah? Well, if you don't get to talkin' soon, Peaches, I'm gonna leave an even bigger impression on your lily white ass with my soddin' foot, you prat."

Wesley moved forward and put a hand on each man's chest as he bravely stepped between the feud.

"I think," he began as he separated the vampires, "it would be wise for Spike to track Fred's scent. It is quite obvious the two are closer than we all realized." The watcher ignored the hostel glare Angel sent Spike over his head. And the smirk Spike cast in his Sire's direction. "He can start here and go to the coffee shop. Perhaps he can find something we are most likely overlooking."

Spike backed up and nodded his thanks to the watcher.

"Meanwhile Angel, Gunn, and I will continue our efforts behind the scenes. I also suggest, Angel, you give Spike all the resources he needs. It will get him on the street and out of your office sooner rather than later." Wesley quickly added when he caught Angel's dark look.

"Fine, if it gets you out of my office," He looked at Spike and chose to ignore the smug smile creeping across the younger vampire's face. "Cash, cars, just tell Harmony to give you whatever you need. You can use all available resources. Now, get out before I change my mind."

"Gee, thanks pop." Spike exclaimed as he turned and strode out of the office. He grinned when he looked into the reflective glass around the door, caught Angel's reaction and chuckled as poor Wesley tried to calm the older vampire.

"I guess you heard all that, yeah?" Spike asked Harmony as he walked up to her desk.

"Yeah. Cash, cars, and whatever else you need." She looked down as she began to root around her desk for said items. "That's what I was trying to tell you, ya know."

"What?"

"That Fred was missing. I tried to tell you because I knew you would want to know." She raised her hurt eyes to meet Spike's surprised ones.

"Harm, I-I'm…"

"Yeah, I know." She cut Spike a fairly decent sized check and handed him a Visa card. She then held a cluster of keys up in front of him. "Take your pick. I'm not sure which one goes to which car, but they are all pretty nice."

A slow grin split his features as he spotted the perfect set. "Thanks Harm."

"Yeah, you're welcome. Oh and Spike?"

"Hmmmm?"

"Good luck."

Spike smiled at the blond as he walked to the elevator. "Thanks, pet." He didn't notice the genuine smile on Harmony's face when she realized he hadn't called her "pet" for a very long time.

"There may be hope for you yet, Blondie Bear."

After he entered Angel's huge garage, the lights automatically came on and rows upon rows of sports cars sat before him just begging to be driven. Spike pressed the "lock" button on his auto-start key ring and the red Viper lit up like a Christmas tree. A wicked grin spread across his features. What better car to take on a road trip than the Poof's favorite. He then pressed "auto start" and listened happily as the engine began to purr.

"Hello gorgeous," Spike crooned to the car as he slid an appreciative hand over her hood and slid into the driver's seat. Within minutes the Viper peeled out of the garage and into the night.

Angel looked up from the map he was studying narrowed his eyes at Wesley. "Cash, cars, and everything else he might need?" he said with a grumpy voice. "Have you lost your damn mind?"

"Well, my suggestion got him out of your hair, didn't it?" Wesley replied without looking up. "Besides, I believe I was correct in assuming how he feels about Fred. If anyone can track her, Spike can. He seems to have a connection with her that the rest of us do not."

Gunn took his paperwork and plopped down on Angel's leather chair.

"Spike may be a cocky, insubordinate, egotistical pain in your ass. But he is also a strong fighter and a resourceful hunter. If he's loyal to anyone it's Fred, and he won't give up until he finds her." He looked up at Angel and Wesley, "He'll bring her back."

"Still," Angel huffed as he sat behind his desk, "it should be me out there. I should be the one looking for her, not Captain Peroxide."

"You made your choice, Angel," Wesley sat in the chair opposite of Angel's desk, "we all did. Brooding about who should be doing what not help us find Fred."

"Yeah, you're right." Angel stood from his desk, walked to his window, and stared at the city below.

"I made my choice and so did Spike." He turned to the other men. "You're right about Spike. If anyone can find Fred, he can. But it doesn't mean I have to like it."

At that moment, Angel's sensitive ears heard a car squeal out onto the city streets, causing the blare of many angry horns. He turned back to the window just in time to watch a very small red Viper peel down the street and disappear around the corner toward the local coffee shop.

"Son of a bitch!" Angel yelled. Both men jumped.

"What? What's wrong?" Wesley asked with alarm in his voice.

"Spike just drove off in my damn Viper!"

Fred groaned and slowly woke to find she was tied, gagged, and stuffed into a small space. She had a splitting headache, and her head felt like it had grown two sized too big did not help matters. Neither did her left shoulder which screamed in pain when she moved. Wherever she was, it was dark and it smelled funny-like carpet and motor oil.

She tried to stretch out of the small ball she was in and found her feet touched a hard, metal wall without much effort. She wiggled until she felt the same wall at the top of her head. She then noticed the entire space vibrated, and occasionally jumped, as if someone hit a bump in the road. Fred groaned when she finally realized she was stuffed inside someone trunk. She had no idea where she was or where they were taking her.

She vaguely remembered the fight in the alley, which didn't turn out to be much of a fight after all. She defended herself the best she could, and she was pretty sure she got a few good licks in with her glass shard. She remembered the wolf whimpering as she drew blood a few times; but then the large, dark haired man clocked her upside the head with his beefy fist and knocked her senseless.

Now, here she was; locked in a trunk, tied up like a Christmas Ham and to beat it all, she really had to pee. She told herself everyone at the office had to have noticed by now that she never made it back. She had to believe they have already sent someone to find her. That is, assuming they knew where to find her; or if they even know where to look.

Fred found her little self pep talk was very quickly losing all its pep. No, can't think like that. They will find her. They have to. The handsome man always saves her. Always. She sighed when she thought about Spike's handsome face and how any moment he was going to lift the hood of the trunk and smile down at her. He would find her. She knew he would. He had to.

With her new found strength, Fred began to wriggle around, as she tested her rope. She found a few weaknesses. They must have tied her up while she was passed out. She squeezed her eyes shut in concentration and refused to waste time worrying about what else they did to her while she was passed out.

She worked her arms down around her butt, and at the same time, grit her teeth against the sharp pain in her left shoulder. Slowly she wiggled her backside through her arms and paused to take a break with her wrists snug behind her knees. In that moment, she made a silent vow to herself. No matter how bad the situation, no matter even if she herself felt the dire need, she knew she would stick with her solemn vow. Never again will she go on a damn coffee run.

Part 3

The Big Deal with Bon Temps

Spike drove through the crowded streets of Los Angeles. He always amused that the city appeared like some sort of adult carnival at night. All lit up with the bright florescent signs advertising everything from beer to sex. The theme of the night-get drunk, get laid, repeat as needed. He drove through the crowded streets with Viper's windows rolled down so he could use his night vision and other senses to scan along the darker, busy sidewalks for any sign of Fred.

Young couples, a few of them quite drunk, staggered together arm in arm toward a destination unknown. Prostitutes, in their scantily clad clothing, stood provocatively on their street corners calling out their 'special' skills in hopes of finding a john to sample their wares.

Homeless men and women huddled in layers of smelly old clothes pushed old metal shopping carts full of their worldly possessions and occasionally stopped by the garbage cans to scout for something useful.

Spike pulled the Viper into a parking space outside a small yet posh coffee shop-the last place Fred was seen before her disappearance. After he cut the engine, he turned off the music, closed his eyes and tuned out the many noises of the busy street. Spike raised his head slightly, and sniffed the air, much like a wolf on the hunt.

He filtered through the various smells: coffee, pastries, sweat and perfume until he caught a whiff of something familiar. It was sweet and flowery at the same time, like warm sugar and jasmine.

It was Fred's scent, faint, but it was there. He turned his head in the direction from where it came and breathed a little deeper. It was then he noticed a new scent. It smelled of metal, gun oil, old musty, clothes and really bad body odor. Spike sighed. Bugger. He did not have bloody time for this.

He kept his eyes closed as he spoke to the young man who tried to sneak up to the driver's side window. "I know you're there, Sparky. Move along. Nothin' you want here."

"I kinda doubt that, pretty boy." The man stated before Spike heard the hammer as it was cocked back on his small handgun.

Spike opened his eyes and came face to face with a small .22. The owner of the weapon held it close to his body, hidden by the oversized jacket to keep it from being seen from passersby.

His eyes then rolled up to see a dirty young man, no older than 19, with shaggy brown hair and dark brown eyes. He looked like a younger, dirtier version of the Slayer's whelp back in SunnyD.

The carjacker narrowed his eyes and smirked at Spike, believing he actually had the upper hand; the one with the gun and all that. Usually, that would be the case. But when pointing a gun at a fella who's already dead it kinda defeats the purpose. The blond vampire met the cocky dark brown eyes with bored blue ones.

Normally, Spike would entertain the idea of letting some schmuck drive off in one of Angel's cars just to piss the poof off. Not like Captain Forehead couldn't replace the damn thing. But the current circumstances, however, didn't warrant such an action.

"I suggest you move along, mate. I've got things to do."

"Don't think I can do that, pretty boy. See, I sure like this car of yours. So you're gonna get your ass out of it and let me…"

The young man's voice faded away as Spike morphed into his game face. With lightning speed, his hand flew out, grabbed the damn gun, and the man and effortless pulled both through the open window. After he tossed the now useless weapon into the passenger seat, he grabbed the young punk by the back of the head and with his fangs just inches from the carjacker's face, Spike growled.

The young carjacker screamed and kicked his legs, but was unable to get out of Spike's firm grip. The blond vampire grinned fiercely and looked into terrified eyes. "Let's go for a ride, shall we?"

He pushed the pedal to the floor and took off down the street. The young man cried out, trying to hang on for dear life, but trying to get away from the sharp teeth aimed at his jugular. Spike weaved the Viper in and out of traffic, causing many angry drivers to swerve out of the way and honk their horns. He narrowly missed the passing cars, barely letting them graze the dirty tennis shoes.

"You know, I've had meself a real bad day," Spike said conversationally as he gave the man a shake. "Bloody wankers have been threatenin' me with all kinds of shit today like 'We're gonna get you Spike.' And 'You're a freak of nature that needs put down.' And my personal favorite, 'Oh, look, it's mini Angel.' That alone's enough to piss me off. To make matters worse, I find out my girl's been taken."

Still holding the poof with one hand, let go of the wheel and fished around in the pocket of his duster for a picture of Fred. He managed to snatch the wheel before side swiping a truck and shoved the photo into the carjacker's line of vision. "During your damn pitiful attempts to be the big bad, have you seen this woman today?"

"N-n-no."

"You're sure?"

"Yes! Yes I'm sure!" came the loud screech.

"Alright then." The vampire shrugged, allowed his human face to show again and put the picture back into his pocket. Spike then glared down at the young man and brought the Viper to a screeching hault. Still holding the little bastard by the neck, he looked deep into the young eyes and shared a bit of his wisdom.

"Lucky for you, I've mended my ways, and people are off the soddin' menu. But if we meet like this again, I'll toss my mended ways aside and I will bloody well eat you for breakfast. Are we clear?" Spike growled.

The carjacker rapidly nodded. "Crystal clear. Sorry, very sorry. Won't happen again!" He gasped, his eyes rolled up pleading with Spike to let him go.

"Good. Now piss off!" Spike shoved the man out of the window and watched the little bastard run as fast as he could in the other direction. "Bloody wanker. Gonna get himself killed, he is. If I don't do it first."

Spike drove back to his previous destination and stomped into the bakery. He showed the picture of Fred to the employees behind the counter, as well as several customers as they waited for their beverages. One cashier confirmed she saw Fred earlier that evening, but that Fred was alone, as far as she could tell. And she was perfectly fine when she left. Only she kept babbling about having to get everyone's coffee.

No, Fred did not get into a car with anyone, but she did take a left after she walked out the door. When Spike commended the girl for having such a wonderful memory, she merely blushed and said she thought Fred was cute and enjoyed hearing the Southern accent when Fred talked.

Spike cocked his eyebrow at that, then smiled and nodded his thanks. He entertained the image of his Fred and the cute little cashier getting to know each other better back at his apartment as he walked out the door of the coffee shop, turned left, and followed the scent trail Fred left behind.

Books and maps were scattered about Angel's office. The smell of Chinese food and frustration lingered in the air as the three men continued their search for Fred behind the scenes. Angel sat at his desk and glared at map after map of the LA area as if the answer to Fred's whereabouts would just suddenly pop up and screams "HERE I AM!"

Gunn lounged in Angel's oversized leather chair one leg carelessly thrown over the thick arm and engrossed himself in some strange book about kidnappers and ransoms. Angel was pretty sure the book was titled Kidnapping Etiquette for Dummies.

"Well, we haven't received a ransom call yet, have we?" Gunn asked as he looked up at Angel and Wesley.

"No." The two answered in unison, neither looking up from what they were reading.

"Then it's probably not money they're after, which surprises me. They could ask for any amount they wanted."

"Do we even know if it's a 'they', and not a 'he' or a 'she'?" Angel asked.

"Naw, I'm just speculating."

A few more moments of silence, then Angel threw the maps off his desk and sat back with a scowl. "This is useless!" he exclaimed.

"Yes, especially since the maps are now down there." Gunn retorted as he pointed to the messy pile of maps and papers in front of Angel's desk.

"Aha!" Wesley exclaimed as he bounced up from his place on the love seat. "Here!" He held the large, leather bound book in front of him.

"You found Fred in there?" Angel asked as he pointed to the book.

"No not Fred. But I did find a locator spell." Wesley announced triumphantly. "I can get all the ingredients from the lab. I only need something of Fred's. A brush, a comb, or even a toothbrush would work."

"Fred keeps those things in her office for when she spends the night here." Gunn said as he jumped up from the leather seat.

"Good. Go grab whatever of hers you can find." Angel ordered as he stood.

"On it."

"What else you need, Wes?" Before Wesley could answer the doors to Angel's office flew open.

"Hey kids," Lorne greeted as he walked into Angel's office. "The morgues and hospitals are all Fred free, which is kind of a blessing in disguise. But still no Fredikins. How are you fellas doing?" The green demon regarded the others with worried red eyes.

"Wes found a locator spell." Angel answered as he made room on the floor for the ritual.

"Oh good." Lorne brought a green hand up to his neck, "It doesn't require the arterial blood of a demon again, does it?"

"No, not this time." Wes smiled as he remembered the green demon whining about spells using arterial demon blood instead of the more plentiful demon urine.

"Even better. So, whacha need me to do, Angel-cake?"

"I'm heading to Fred's office for the other supplies." Wes walked to the door. "I could use clear, white quartz if you have one."

"I believe I do. You'd be amazed at what those Hollywood starlets are into nowadays." Lorne answered as he headed for the door,

"I've got more crystals and funky rocks all over my office than Liz Taylor has diamonds. Some are for luck, some are for healing. I think I even have one that makes a woman's boobs grow bigger for a special occasion."

He noticed confused looks from Angel and Wesley. "Don't ask. Just keep it the hell away from Harmonica. God only knows what would happen if that crazy vamp got a hold of it."

Lorne grew more serious as he looked at Angel. "You know, if you do happen to need arterial blood for that spell, I would be offended if you didn't come to me. I'll even chop off a body part, if it would help find her."

"Thank you, Lorne."

The green demon nodded, then left in search of the quartz Wesley needed.

"A crystal to make a woman's…assets grow larger." Wesley murmured. "Interesting. Cordy would have liked that."

The men share a look that was part loss and part amusement.

Angel walked to the front of his desk, then crossed his arms and leaned against it. "Alright. Everyone meets back here in 10." He paused, his eyes filled with pain and frustration. "It's Fred, Wes." Angel looked at his long time friend and partner. "We have to find her."

"We will."

Fred struggled against the rope around her wrists. It was a bit easier now since she was able to work her hands around to the front. Not to mention the pain in her shoulder was not as bad.

Aha! She felt triumphant when the ropes fell off and she rubbed her sore wrists. Five years in an alternate anti-human dimension taught Fred the skills she needed to survive. She brought her knees up to her chest and quickly worked on the ropes that tied her feet together. She breathed a sigh of relief when her feet were finally freed.

With step one complete, she wasted no time to move on to step number two. Find a weapon. She knew that being in the trunk of a car meant at some point someone would have to open the lid to let her out. When that time came, she wanted to be ready.

Fred blindly ran her hands carefully yet quickly around the dark trunk. Her fingertips slid over items that felt like motor oil containers, but unfortunately they turned out to be empty. She continued to walk her fingers around the rough carpet, searching. Suddenly her index finger touched something long, cold, hard, and metal. A crowbar. Perfect!

Fred smiled as she wrapped her small hand around her newfound weapon and squeezed. Amazingly, it made her feel safe and somewhat secure. She began to search again to see what else she could find. Her hands ran along the edges of the trunk and dipped into the small crevices the trunk walls and the carpet. Then suddenly to her surprise, she found a few little glass vials.

Fred picked one up and explored it with her fingers. It had some sort of label on the front of it and a hard, plastic, screw on top. She carefully opened the vial and smelled its contents. Water. A little vial containing water. Oh please, God, let it be holy water.

After a little more searching, she found nothing else in the trunk that could be deemed useful. Now it was just a waiting game. She could use the crowbar to try to pry the trunk open, but then that would only catch the attention of her abductors.

Not to mention, she didn't know how fast the car was traveling nor where she was. She had no intention of jumping out of one fast moving vehicle onto a highway only to be run over by another fast moving vehicle.

No, she would lie silently and wait. She could use the element of surprise; and after that, she could use the element of metal and, hopefully the element pain.

So Fred situated herself so she could spring up as soon as the trunk opened. She then closed her eyes and waited.

Marilyn Manson blared from the speakers of a midnight black 1970 Cutlass Supreme. The car sped, headlights off, down Interstate 167 en route to Bon Temps, Louisiana.

A handsome Cajun man appearing in his late 20's with unruly black hair and glowing blue eyes sat at the wheel and used his perfect night vision to guide the car. His passenger, a young slender toe headed man with bright green eyes drummed his fingers against his jean clad leg.

They sat quietly and only their heads moved to the rhythm of the music while Marilyn Manson's voice purred wickedly from the car's speakers.

*Babble babble bitch bitch

Rebel rebel party party

Sex sex sex and don't forget the "violence"

Blah blah blah got your lovey-dovey sad-and-lonely

Stick your STUPID SLOGAN in:

Everybody sing along.*

"You know," the toe headed man's southern voice broke the silence as he reached forward and turned down the volume, "I've been thinkin…" green eyes peered from behind long white bangs.

" You be thinkin' too much." The dark man replied with a strong Cajun accent.

"Yeah, that's me. A fuckin' intellectual." Toe headed scoffed. "Anyway why the hell did she choose Bon Temps for us to meet? It don't make no sense. The local sheriff ain't gonna be too happy with us in his territory, ya know."

His partner regarded him with deep blue eyes. "Merde homme, I dunno. I jus' do what she tell me."

A pause.

"She seem a bit…off to you?"

"Off?" the dark one asked.

"Come on now, Claude. You know. Off. Weird, strange, off her fuckin' rocker."

"Oui, très étrange." Claude answered. "Very strange. Catin scares me."

"And yet, you call her a doll."

"Oui." Claude answered. "She my jolie catin. But she scare me. I dunno what she do next. I dunno why she have me here, doin' dis for her. But I do what she ask, no complaining. You think bout doing that too, eh?"

Claude grinned, reached over and ruffled the younger man's hair, almost like petting a dog.

"Pic kee toi." The younger man smacked Claud's hand away, growling. "I hate being treated like a pup."

"Ah. You offer, Samuel? Not sure you my type. Like my boys less wolfy." He put his hand on Samuel's knee and laughed when it was shoved away. "But I make exception for you, homme."

Samuel gave Claude a deep loud warning growl and his eyes turned from spring green to wolf amber.

"Tuat t'en grosse bueche." Samuel's voice low and in human.

Claude laughed once more before turning back to the road. "Shut my mouth, eh. Fine, homme. We be dere soon don't worry. You safe," the vampire leered at Samuel once more. "For now."

"Shut up, Claude, and just drive the fuckin' car." Samuel muttered his voice back to normal. He then turned the volume up on the radio, sank back into his seat and looked out the window into the night as they approached their destination.

Spike slowly walked down the busy sidewalk from the coffee shop in the direction of Wolfram and Hart. He let his nose guide him as he followed Fred's scent; however, he noticed it did not grow weaker, but stronger.

"Now, this is just…weird." Spike murmured to himself.

The scent led him into an empty, dark alley. Garbage littered the alley floor and deeper inside a cat growled and hissed at a strange noise before diving off a trash heap and running out into the street. Spike filtered Fred's scent through stench of garbage and urine following the smell of warm sugar and jasmine. It seemed to be as strong but Fred was nowhere to be found.

An object caught Spike's attention, and he stopped suddenly and knelt down to pick it up. It was a woman's shoe, small, brown, and sleek, with a two inch heel. He didn't need to put the footware to his nose to know it was Fred's shoe. He gave them to Fred for her birthday after she told him she needed a new pair. Spike lovingly ran his fingers over the soft leather and remembered how he slid them onto her tiny feet like Cinderella's glass slipper.

His nose also picked up another scent, this one much more familiar and his stomach growled. It was blood, Fred's blood, but someone else's too. His eyes scanned the pavement, and sure enough, there were small smears of blood that lead to the other side of the alley. He followed the trail, which led him to small drying pool of it. Spike touched the now cool liquid and sniffed his fingers.

"Werewolf." He growled.

His well trained eyes picked up the scuffle which took place earlier that evening. Spike followed the rest of blood trail to the far sidewalk where it disappeared. They must have shoved Fred in a car and drove off. Spike pulled out his cell phone and punched the numbers to Angel's office as he ran back to the Viper.

Angel's skin tingled with the essence of magic as Wesley performed the locator spell. He, Wesley, Gunn, and Lorne huddled around a US road map while Wesley chanted the spell in Romanian.

"Arata-ne calea de prietenul nostru. Arata-ne calea de prietenul nostru. Ne dezvaluie destinaţia ei. Ne dezvaluie destinaţia ei. Arata-ne. Arată-ne. Arata-ne."

"Show us the path of our friend. Show us the path of our friend. Reveal to us her destination. Reveal to us her destination. Show us. Show us. Show us." Angel's voice called out, translating the spell to English.

Wesley dipped the clear quartz in a bowl of red liquid and placed it on the map. The small quartz shuttered for a moment and then they all jumped back when the quartz suddenly took off across the shiny paper, leaving a red trail behind it.

"Whoa!" Gunn exclaimed. "Freaky."

"Do lawyers say freaky?" Angel asked.

"They do when shit like this happens."

"There! The quartz stopped." Wesley stated as he picked up the quartz and dropped it into a small white container.

The men gazed down at two words on the map. Bon Temps.

"She's in Louisiana?" Angel asked and looked at Wesley.

"It appears so."

"What the hell is she doing there?" Angel looked at the map again. "Could that thing be wrong? Maybe we should try it again to be sure."

"There's no mistake. She's in Louisiana."

The ring of the office phone cut through the silence.

"Yeah?" Angel almost growled into the receiver.

"It's me." Spike's voice came from the other end. "I found her shoes, and some blood, but no Fred."

"That's 'cause Fred's in Bon Temps, Louisiana."

"She's in Louisiana? What the hell is she doin' there?" Spike asked.

"That's what I said." Angel was silent for a moment. "Spike, if she's in Louisiana that means they had to have flown. It's at least a 21 hour drive. And if they had to book a flight that means…."

"That this was no random kidnapping. It was all planned" Spike finished.

Angel growled. "Why? Why take Fred? What's their reason behind this?"

"That's what I plan on askin' 'em, mate. But of course, I plan on making them scream and causing lots of pain first. Maybe even get some bodily fluids out of 'em."

"Call Harm. Tell her to get the jet ready. With our jet, you can be there in about an hour."

"Got it." Spike answered as he stopped in front of the coffee shop. He arrived just in time to see the Viper speed away. A dirty hand slipped through the window and flipped him off as the Viper disappeared.

"Bugger."

"What?"

"You're gonna have to send a car for me."

"What? What happened to the Viper?"

"It appears someone wanted to go for a joyride."

Spike grinned as he held the phone away from his ear and listened to the string of obscenities that came through.

In Bon Temps, Louisiana, Merlottes Bar and Grill was packed with packed with the evening crowd. Sookie Stackhouse, one of Sam Merlott's favorite waitresses, close friend and telepath carried a tray of burgers and onion rings to a young couple that sat in the far booth. She plastered a fake grin on her face when she arrived and set the food on the table.

"Here you are," Sookie's grinned as she backed up. "Can I get ya'll anything else? More beer maybe?"

Wow, you're a pretty young thing. Sookie heard the man's thoughts as he looked up at her. I wonder if you're into girls. Maybe Carrie would be more willing to try things with you. Oh yeah. That'd be hot.

Sookie fought the urge to smack the young man across the face for the vulgar images that flashed through his mind about her and she backed up further, holding her tray so it hid her body. "So, you don't need anything else then?"

Wow. You're a strange one. The girl thought. Uh oh. Greg's got that look in his eyes again. How many times do I have to tell him that I'm not into girls, period. My mama was right. I can do better. "No, we're fine. Thanks."

"Okay then." Sookie spun around and quickly made her way back to the bar. People's thoughts began to fill her head. Voices and images flashed through her mind, causing her to reach up and touch her fingertips to her forehead.

{I can't believe Adel thinks I cheated on her. It wasn't cheating. It was just simple groping.}

{Bills, bills, bills. It seems we send out more money than we take in.}

{How can I tell my wife I got fired today?}

{I swear, if he looks at her ass one more time, I'm gonna…}

Sookie stopped, closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. She concentrated on putting her shields up until she was able to shut out everyone's mind.

"You okay, cher?" She heard a soft concerned voice beside her. She didn't need to open her eyes to know it was Sam. He was standing so close she could feel the heat from his body against her side.

"I'm fine."

Sookie opened her eyes and looked at Sam. She could read the doubt and concern on his face.

"I said I'm fine." Sookie repeated as she smiled. "Just, lettin' the voices get into my head more than usual."

"Okay," Sam backed off, "But if you ever need anything you know to ask."

"Yes, I know. Thank you, Sam."

"Bill still bothering you?" Sam asked out of the blue.

The question startled Sookie and she almost tripped over her own two feet standing still. Bill was her ex-boyfriend, ex-lover, ex-everything. He was also a vampire. The first vampire Sookie ever met, let along got involved with.

Just the mention of his name and she thought of his soft brown eyes, his cool touch, and the way his smooth voice sounded like silk when he whispered to her. That thought alone almost made her shiver.

But Bill cheated on her with his maker. He left saying he was going somewhere out of the country, but ended up going to meet his sire in Mississippi and doing God only knows what with her. When he went missing, a frantic Sookie searched everywhere for him, only to find he'd been unfaithful to her. Even after he cheated on her, she still rescued him and staked his sire. Now, however, it was over.

"No." Sookie lied. Every night, she felt him outside her window as he stood guard over her. Whether he truly felt protective over her, or just guilty for being a bastard, Sookie didn't know, nor did she care.

"Okay," Sam could smell she was lying but said nothing. "I need you to stay and help me close tonight, okay? Arleen had to go home to her kids, her babysitter's sick."

"Sure, I'll stay." Sookie smiled at Sam as she held her tray in front of her. She turned to the door when someone called her name.

"Sookie!"

"Jason!" She walked to the front door to meet her brother. "I haven't seen you around much. How are you?"

"Good. Been busy workin'." Jason grinned as his large arms pulled her into his broad chest for a hug. "I've met someone. She's real nice and real pretty."

Sookie looked up at her brother's handsome face and put on a smile. "Oh, that's great." At almost 6 foot, Jason was as good looking as they come with his light blond hair, bright blue eyes, and fantastic body. Unfortunately she also knew of Jason's reputation. Sadly, he was a man-whore.

"What time do you get off tonight?" Jason asked as he followed to the bar and hopped up on one of the stools.

"I'm helpin' Sam close up, so probably around 2 am."

"You want me to come back tonight and follow you home?"

Sookie smiled at her brother, touched by his protectiveness. "No, I'll be fine."

"Okay then. I'll just head over to Crystal's. I can't wait for you to meet her, Sookie. She's a great girl."

"I can't wait either." Sookie lied again.

She's been doing that a lot tonight.

With a pleased look, Jason turned to Sam to order a beer. Sookie sighed and walked over to check on her tables. Hopefully tonight would be a slow night and she could just head home and go straight to bed. If there was one thing she did not need right now, it was to be sucked into another freaky vampire adventure.

A dark haired woman with an innocent heart shaped face, dressed in a long, sleeveless black dress walked gracefully through the back woods of Bon Temps. She clutched a hairless, abused china doll to her breast with one hand and half carried/half dragged a young teenage girl with the other. The girl struggled to free her wrist from the woman's steel-like grasp.

"Let me go, you crazy lady! I don't wanna go anywhere with you." She dug in her heels and scratched at the woman's porcelain like skin but could not get her wrist free.

The woman stopped and turned her huge brown eyes to the girl. They held a strange look of innocent insanity and a deep hunger.

"But I can't let you go." the woman replied with a lazy cockney accent. "Miss Edith told me I had to take you. She said you would have told everyone else what I am and that's very naughty. Miss Edith said I have to punish you for being so naughty." She spoke with a soft sweet voice which made the words even more frightening. She gave a small growl and snapped her teeth. "Bad dog."

"I won't tell anyone, I swear! Just let me go!"

"I can't," the woman repeated, "Miss Edith said my company is close. Their voices are singing to me through the stars. It tickles." The woman giggled as she moved her head back and forth like a snake and continued walking through the woods until they came upon a small wooden cottage.

"Um, that's your cell phone. It's vibrating."

"Oh." the woman stated simply. She put the doll on the ground and gingerly removed the cell phone that was tucked between her breasts. "'ello? Daddy?"

"Not quite," a man's voice drifted through the cell. "It's Samuel."

"Sammy!" the woman squealed. "Do you have my present?"

"Uh, yeah. We got her. Wasn't easy, but we managed. We are almost to Bon Temps now."

If the woman's hand were free, she would have clapped with excitement. "The King shall return to his throne. It'll be like he never became the jester!"

"Uh, right. Anyway, we'll be seeing you soon. Bye now." The man hung up.

The woman gazed down at the girl who quit struggling and started crying. "It won't be long now. I took his dolly. Now he's coming to find her. Then I'll be his dark queen once more."

"You took who's dolly?"

"Spike. I took his dolly because he was lost. He's been lost for a very long time. I'm going to help him find himself again."

"Lady, you aren't makin' a bit of sense."

"Daddy's gone. Found his soul. Grandmother's gone too. She turned to ash. Spike has been lost. I am by myself." She stood the young girl up to face her. "I've been quite lonely."

The teenager could only stare at the strange woman in disbelief.

The woman's large brown eyes peered at her victim. Her pupils dilated and her eyes seemed to grow larger. She let go of her doll once more so she could put two long fingernails under her eyes, drawing more attention to them. "Look at me. Look in my eyes. Be in me."

Drusilla began to sway like a tree blowing in the breeze as she gently held the girl's hand, their fingers laced together. The young face went blank as she fell into Dru's gaze and began to sway along with the vampire. A beautiful smile graced full lips as the heart shaped face morphed into something more demonic than the girl had ever seen. Unable to do anything but sway to the rhythm Dru gave them, the teen let out a small gasp as sharp teeth buried themselves into her soft flesh of her neck. She quietly fainted as the blood was quickly drained from her body.

Drusilla killed the girl as the stars sang above them.

Spike would be hers once again.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Part 1

Meet You at Midnight

"How's it going?" Angel anxiously asked Wesley as the ex-Watcher prepared another spell.

"It's going." He replied as he placed all necessary items in front of him. "Have you had the chance to speak with Gunn yet?"

"Not yet. I think he's still talking to his cousin from Bon Temps."

At that moment, Gunn walked into Angel's office talking into his cell phone. He carried a couple white sacks in his other hand and the aroma of hamburgers and French fries filled the room. "Thanks Tara. No, it's cool. Yeah, I appreciate everything." He rolled his eyes. "Yes, I am sure I'm not mad. Yes." He chuckled. "Well, at least you're outta that hell hole."

Gunn placed the sacks on Angel's large oak desk and started to remove the contents. A pile of paper wrapped hamburgers along with a couple containers of fries were piled high on the desk along with a mountain of ketchup. A decent sized plastic tub of pig's blood was set gently down far away from the food. Gunn suddenly laughed. "Okay." He looked at Angel. "Some things never change."

Angel raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah, I gotta go too. You take care of that blood sucking sugar daddy of yours." He laughed. "Love ya girl. Take care."

After he slid his phone back into his pocket, he tossed a couple burgers to Wes. "She gave me the name of her best friend Sookie Stackhouse. Spike should be able to find her at Merlottes."

"Okay." Wes put the burger off to the side and closed his eyes. In front of him was a map of Bon Temps. He was attempting to repeat the spell they had performed earlier, only this time concentrating on the smaller area.

He had just barely begun the when he felt wind begin to blow around the office. "That's not supposed to happen."

Angel and Gunn stood and watched in amazement as Angel's memos started to blow around the room in a paper tornado. "What did you do?" Angel asked as the wind picked up. He reached out with lightning speed and caught a letter opener as it flew toward Gunn's left eye.

"I think he ordered a twister." Gunn replied as he instinctively ducked. "Thanks." Angel nodded in return, throwing the letter opener back on the desk.

"I don't know. This isn't the spell I was performing. This is something else entirely. " Wesley watched in shock as the debris picked up speed. He had to do something before the fake windstorm blew them out the glass windows. As Buffy would say, that would be of the bad.

Gunn ducked again, letting a large book fly over his head, just barely missing its mark. "Well, you've got to do something! Not like you got Dorthy and Toto standing here."

"Tell me something I don't know." Wesley retorted as he flipped through the blowing pages of his black spell book.

"If I get killed cause of this shit flying around, I am coming back to haunt your white ass."

A woman's giggle began to echo throughout the room and the mini tornado grew in strength. The three men ducked and dodged books and paperweights as they tried to figure out what the hell was going on. Something drew Gunn's attention to Angel's weapon wall. Swords and axes started trembling and shaking, threatening to be swept up in the storm.

"Oh damn!"

"That's not good at all." Angel stated as he looked in the direction Gunn pointed. "Wes, do something, now!"

"I'm trying! There's another force here and it is NOT in a good mood." He grunted in pain when the letter opener flew off the desk and stabbed him in the thigh. Wes could feel the rage as it rose through his gut. He latched onto that anger, using it to power his magick he recently acquired. He rose slowly to his feet, an almost feral look in his eyes as he surveyed the room.

"Wes, it's time for you to get on with the mojo!" Gunn eyes widened when Angel's throwing stars threw themselves in their direction.

"Oh yeah, this is gonna hurt." Angel muttered and prepared himself.

"ENOUGH!" Wes bellowed as he allowed his power to fill the room. It grew eerily quiet when everything suddenly stopped. Angel and Gunn watched as the throwing stars froze directly in front of their faces. Another breath and then, as one, the stars dropped to the floor with a THUNK.

The three men again heard the woman giggle again and watched helplessly as the map of Bon Temps suddenly caught on fire and burned to ash in a matter of minutes.

"New plan," Angel stated as he began to pick his throwing stars off the floor and replace them on the wall. He then reached out to straighten the battle ax, thankful it decided to stay attached. "There is no way Spike can do this on his own. He's gonna need help."

Wesley dug his wireless out of his pocket and began to dial. "I'll call Willow. I'm sure she can send someone..." He walked away as he waited for her to answer.

"I'll get a hold of Sookie." Angel said as he held his hand out to Gunn for Merlottes phone number. "She needs to know what's going on. I'll ask if she can help Spike."

Gunn found a couple still wrapped burgers and eyed them hungrily. "I'm gonna finish eating. I'm starving." He plopped down on the sofa as he wondered what the hell they had gotten themselves into this time.

Willow Rosenburg smiled when she heard The Eagle's Witchy Woman coming from her cell phone. Xander put the ringtone on her phone years ago and she never had the heart to change it. "Hello?"

"Willow? It's Wesley."

"Oh, hi Wes!" she exclaimed as she gracefully sat down on her soft, white sofa. A slender black cat stalked across the back of the cushion and purring loudly; it pressed its face against Willow's long red hair and asked to be pet. "How's it going?" Willow ran her slender fingers down the cats back.

"Not well, I'm afraid. We have a situation."

"Uh oh. What happened Wes? Is Angel okay?" she then heard Angel in the background barking out orders. "I guess so. He sounds grumpy. He didn't lose his soul again did he? 'Cause that was supposed to be a permanent spell."

"Oh no not at all. Angel is fine. However Fred has been kidnapped."

"Oh my God!"

"Yes, we've been able to track her to Bon Temps, Louisiana. Spike's on his way to find her but he's going to need help. I'm afraid."

"Oh, sure I'm sure I can find…." Willow gasped. "Spike! Spike's alive? How?"

Wesley was silent for a moment.

"Yes, he's very much alive. Didn't Giles tell you? Angel called him a while ago and explained what had happened. Giles said he would fill everyone in on the information."

Willow felt her green eyes flash with her anger. "No, it must have slipped his mind." She sighed. "If he's alive, why didn't he contact us himself? Or at least let Buffy know?"

"He couldn't for a while. He was incorporeal. He managed to become corporal again, whether it was Wolfram and Hart or the Powers that Be, we're unsure but that was just recently. Spike considered calling you himself, but then he also thought Rupert would have told everyone. He misses you all very much, but he knows you have your own lives now-as does he. He knew it was time for everyone to move on."

Wesley paused for a moment to let the information sink in then continued.

"But, back to the matter at hand. Spike is on his way to Bon Temps now to find Fred and bring her home. I do believe he could use help, for I'm afraid he's in over his head but he doesn't realize it yet."

"Sure, I can make sure someone's there. It'll probably be Xander. Just give me the details and I can pass them along."

"Alright." Wesley gave Willow the name and place they were to meet their contact, along with important protocol. "How is Xander?"

"He's had it rough but I think he is doing better now. He's changed after losing Anya, and I'm not sure if it's for the better." Wesley could hear the sadness in her voice.

"Everything will work out for the best. Give Xander my regards when you speak to him."

"Will do. Take it easy Wes. It was good talking to you."

"Yes, you too Willow. Goodbye."

After Willow ended her call, she leaned her head back and closed her eyes. One of these days, Giles was going to get someone she cared for hurt by trying to protect his Scoobies. And if that happened, she wasn't sure she would be able to forgive him.

Well, time to call her best friend. Willow sat in the floor and closed her eyes. She opened her mind and began to think of Xander.

Xander Harris lounged on the soft, comfortable sofa in the middle of his small apartment, or man cave as some of the younger slayers liked to call it, with a beer in one hand and the TV remote in the other. The lights were off and only the flicker of the TV screen provided a soft glow. He absentmindedly flipped through the channels, not really paying attention to what was on, instead his mind drifted elsewhere and he took another long tug from his beer can.

Xander was no longer the goofy kid in high school with a crush on the vampire slayer and having the knack for being the butt-monkey. He was more muscular now and he looked rougher with his long bangs softly curling in front of his left eye, hiding the eye patch. His right eye held the look of someone who had seen more death and violence than the average human should. For a young man in his mid 20's Xander had more scars than anyone his age should bear, physically and emotionally. He was hardened, like a soldier from battle, which wasn't exactly far from the truth.

He ran a large finger just under his eye patch, scratching a phantom itch as he allowed his other brown eye to slowly close. His body relaxed somewhat and he drifted to sleep, his mind trying to concentrate on happier times. After what seemed only a few moments, his eye fluttered open when the scent of strawberries filled the room, the look of annoyance crossing his dark features.

"XANDER." Willow's voice filled Xander's head.

"Holy Christ!" Xander exclaimed as he jumped to his feet, his body already in a fighting stance. "Willow! What the hell! You know I hate it when you do that!" he closed his eye and allowed himself to fall back into the sofa.

"We have a situation Xan. I need your help."

"What's up Wills?"

"It's my friend, Fred. She's been kidnapped. And it appears an old friend of ours has gone to find her. Our watcher friend has neglected to inform us Spike was back. In fact, he's looking for her as we speak."

"What? How? What?" Xander exclaimed as he jumped to his feet again. "Back? How can he be back? He died!"

"We should know by now, Xander, sometimes just because someone died doesn't mean they stay gone."

"Yet, sometimes they do." Xander said softly as he remembered his Anya. He felt Willow give him a mental hug. "I'm sorry, Xan."

"It's okay." He took a breath and shook himself. "So, why you telling me all this?"

Xander listened patiently as Willow gave him the rundown; suddenly his features hardened.

"No Will."

"Xander! He really needs your help! "

"No."

"But…"

"Spike's a big boy. He can handle himself."

"I know but…"

"In fact it's safe to say I hate the guy. So find someone else, Wills."

"Xander, there is no one else."

"Well, tough shit, cause I'm not going." Xander crossed his arms over his chest and glared into the dark room with his brown eye.

"Xander, think what Buffy would do."

The young man's eye hardened. "I already know what Buffy has done with Fangless and all can I say is oh hell no!"

Willow sighed. "Fine. Fine, whatever. I'll perform a locator spell and see what I can do." Her presence was suddenly gone, leaving behind the peaceful emptiness of his brain.

"Sorry Wills." Xander whispered before laying his head back and closing his eye once again, trying to fight off the pang of guilt nagging at his heart. He drifted into a deep sleep.

In the far corner of his room, a young blond woman appeared, smiled, and with the flick of her wrist, both of them disappeared from Xander's small apartment.

Spike was staring out of the windows of the jet, lost in thought…god, he really hated flying, but he sucked up his fear. He was the Big Bad for god's sake. Can't let a little fear of crashing and burning wreck that image. At least he would be landing soon, thank god, and then he could continue his search.

He wasn't sure where he should go first, but he knew Peaches would get a hold of him and shed some light. He also knew he would tear the bloody town apart if he had to. His cell phone rang, and he grinned. "Right on time."

"Charlie boy, you miss me?" Spike said when he saw who the caller was.

"You kidding? It's been so peaceful since you've been gone." Gunn lied as he walked around the rubble in Angel's office.

"Yeah, right." Spike grinned, "Peaceful? With all the complaining Peaches does? Good luck with that."

"Hey, I have some info for ya."

"Alright," Spike waited.

"Okay, you'll be landing at Monroe Regional Airport. Wes was able to get a hold of Willow, so she is sending someone to give you a hand while you're there. This is something way bigger than we originally thought."

"How much bigger?"

"Almost–got-our-asses–kicked-in-Angel's–office-with-his-own-damn-weapons bigger." Gunn replied. "You're gonna need to be able to play with the other kiddies if we're gonna do this."

Spike rolled his eyes "I don't play well with others, Charlie Boy. You know that."

"Well, get used to it. Big Red is sending someone your way.

"Yeah? Who's Red sending? It's not The Slayer, is it?"

"She said you'll know when you get there."

"Bloody hell."

Gunn continued. "You are gonna need to head to Merlottes and ask for Sookie Stackhouse. She will be able to show you around and give you guys a place to crash. She will also take you to Eric Northman, who happens to be the sheriff of that area. You need to get safe passage from him before you start looking for Fred. He may even be able to help with your search."

"Bloody hell," Spike cursed as he leaned his head back against his seat. "Fine, I'll play. But if anyone gets in my way of finding Fred, I can guarantee no one will be able to find the body. We clear?"

"Crystal." Gunn replied. "Well, I gotta run. We're trying to do everything we can. Get whatever you need, do whatever you can. But no matter what, bring her back."

"I will, Charlie Boy. You've got my word. I'll bring her back. I promise."

And Spike always kept his promise.

"You should have said yes." A familiar female voice whispered in Xander's ear. He relaxed under the comforting weight of a naked woman laying on top of him. His large hands lovingly stroked her bare back.

"No I shouldn't have." Xander answered, his eye closed. "Oh wait, that's right," a goofy smile pulled at his lips, "I didn't."

He lay in a soft warm bed, white covers and a mountain of pillows surrounded him. There was a soft glow coming from the dozens of candles that lit the otherwise dark room. The woman on top of him straddled his hips and her soft breasts pressed against his scarred chest. Her face remained near his neck, her warm breath comforting against his ear. He ran his finger tips across her shoulders before moving up and down her back again. He frowned when he came upon a deep diagonal scar he didn't know she had. He opened his eye and looked at her.

"Ahn, when did you get this?" he asked, confussed, tracing the raised tissue. It was as if someone tried slicing her in half diagonally.

Anya only raised her head and smiled down at him. With one hand against his chest for support, she placed her other hand on his face, gently cupping his cheek. Her thumb caressed the stubble shadowing his jaw. "You need to go help Spike." Her blond hair fell toward his face and he could smell her shampoo, something fruity and flowery.

Wait a minute, Anya? He began looking around the room in a panic. All white, everything. His nude form lay under hers, yet their clothes were nowhere in sight. Where was he? How the hell did he get here?

"I brought you here." Anya answered his unasked question. "It was much easier than me trying to just 'appear' down there and scare the crap outta you." She ran her fingers across his cheek as she repeated herself. "You need to go help Spike."

"Why?"

"You're the White Knight. It's what you do. You save people." She leaned down and kissed the corner of his mouth softly, and he could almost taste her lips.

"But I couldn't save you." He whispered, full of sorrow.

"Even if you were there, you couldn't have. I'm 11 hundred years old, for god's sake. It was my time. And it's not so bad. I get to watch you every day. Well, I get to watch everyone, but none of them are as important as you. And they're not as sexy either. Why didn't you look like this when we were engaged. I would have said yes a lot sooner." Anya stopped her rambling and let her eyes soften. "And look at all the people you did save, Xander, and all the ones you are going to save. You need to go." Anya repeated.

"But why?" For some reason Xander could feel the air in the room getting thicker, heavier.

"It's your destiny? God Xander, I don't know. I only know I'm supposed to tell you that you're supposed to go." Anya sat up and looked down at him, frustration in her big eyes. "Why can't you just say 'Okay Ahn, I'll go'? Do you have to make things difficult?"

During her little rant, Xander noticed something out of the corner of his eye.

"Um, Anya?" He asked in a worried voice as a light purple mist began to surround them.

"And I'll have you know it's not easy becoming messenger girl for the Powers That Be. I just sit in here, all bored out of my mind until they have a "purpose" for me." She rolled her eyes. "The least they could have done was given me some good magazines or something to read. Preferably Playgirl, but I'll even settle for a Better Homes and Garden's at this rate."

"Anya!" Xander repeated, his voice more urgent as the mist became much more dense. It was getting hard for him to breathe but Anya seemed unaffected.

"At least they let me watch you," she rambled on. "And I'll say this, you look damn good in the shower. Not that you didn't before but now, wow!"

"Anya!" Xander finally yelled her name, getting her attention.

"What?"

"Is this supposed to happen?"

"Is what supposed to happen?" she asked confused.

He ran his hand through the thick mist beside her head.

"Well, it looks like Willow decided you don't really have a choice. You're going." Anya looked happy, then annoyed. "Of course, she would be the one to butt into our little moment wouldn't she?"

"What! No, Will wouldn't do that."

Anya gave Xander a pointed look.

"Well, okay, maybe she would."

"She's performing the teleportation spell." The air in the room had the heavy scent of strawberries. "At least this way you don't have to go through customs."

Xander raised his eyebrows.

Anya smiled down at him again and leaned in to kiss him softly on the lips. He felt her breathe into his mouth, almost like forcing air into his lungs. "You have a purpose, Xander Harris, even if you have to travel all the way to Louisiana to find it."

"What…" He felt something inside him awaken and stir. "What did you do Ahn?"

"I just evened the playing field a little. But don't worry; it's not going to be like it was. You have much more control now."

Xander felt a presence in his mind he hadn't felt since High School, but this time it was different. Instead of the presence trying to take over, it became a part of him. His eyes flashed green for a moment and a hyena like giggle escaped his lips.

"I love you Xander Harris." Anya whispered as her body seemed to disappear and he found himself missing the comfortable weight.

"I love you too." He whispered back, closing his eye once again.

The air around him began to shimmer and then Xander winked out of sight, leaving behind an empty white room. A single thought raced through his mind as he blacked out.

"Why does the weird shit always happen to me?"

Sam Merlotte kept a close eye on Sookie as she worked her way around the crowded bar. That poor girl had been through so much in the past couple weeks it wasn't even funny.

He hated Bill Compton for breaking Sookie's heart, he hated Eric Northman for working his way into Sookie's life, and he was angry with Sookie for caring for them both.

Sam sighed when he heard his phone ring. It better not be Arlene about her kids again. He understood it wasn't easy being a single parent, but a job's a job. They couldn't keep rescheduling every time her kids pissed the babysitter off.

"Merlottes." Sam answered as he wiped his counter off.

"Hello. My name is Angel and I am calling from Wolfram and Hart law firm from Los Angeles, California. I need to speak with Miss Sookie Stackhouse please. It's urgent."

"Sure, hang on a minute." Sam held his hand over the mouthpiece and called for Sookie.

"What is it, Sam?" Sookie asked as she approached the bar.

"Phone call for you, some lawyer from L.A. I'm gonna transfer it to my office."

"Okay, thanks." Sookie smiled at Sam then walked toward the back of the bar. Her heart began to beat rapidly, and she had to concentrate on keeping her breaths even so she didn't hyperventilate. What on earth would a law firm from California want with her?

She walked into Sam's office and picked up the receiver. "This is Sookie Stackhouse. How can I help you?"

She wished she could read minds over the phone.

"Hello Sookie. My name is Angel and I am CEO at Wolfram and Hart Law firm in L.A. Don't worry, you aren't in any trouble. As a matter of fact, we are, and I am hoping you would be able to help."

"Me? How would I be able to help you?"

"An associate of ours, Winifred Berkle, we call her Fred, was kidnapped this afternoon. Our sources informed us she was taken to Bon Temps, Louisiana, however we don't know who took her or why. I have an associate on his way to find her, and he has someone to help him. He is coming to meet you. I would appreciate it if you would help him around the area, take him where he needs to go, and make sure he has a place to crash. I will be able to pay you for your service and provide you with whatever you need."

"Um, okay." She answered, bewildered. "I will help as much as I can."

"Excellent. His name is Spike and he will be arriving in the next 45 minutes or so. You'll know him when you see him. Thanks so much for your help."

"You're welcome. I will help as much as I can."

After they said their goodbyes, Sookie stared at the receiver for a moment in total bewilderment.

"Spike? His name is Spike?" She shook her head as she went back to the bar and motioned for Sam. Her life was just getting too weird.

"Everything okay, cher?" Sam asked quietly.

"Not really. That law firm that just called, they had an associate kidnapped this evening and they found out she was brought here to Bon Temps. They have an associate coming out to find her, but they asked if I could help him, show him the area, stuff like that. His name is Spike and he will be here in about 45 minutes or so." She looked at her watch. "So, that would be at midnight."

"Kinda puts new meaning in I'll Meet You at Midnight, doesn't it?" Sam asked. He glanced over at Sookie's confused look. "It's the title of a song."

Sookie just nodded.

"They sent a lawyer named Spike?" Sam asked as he changed the subject.

"He didn't say if Spike was a lawyer, he just said an associate."

"Wow," Sam looked at her. "LA's got some weird people, huh?"

Sookie nodded as she thought to herself, an associate of a law firm who could only travel at night. Gee, let's take a guess at what he might be.

"Well, better get ready for this Spike character." Sam said as he looked around the bar. "Where'd your brother go?"

"He left to see his girlfriend. He probably won't be back tonight." She noticed a new couple in her section. "I'll let you know when Spike gets here."

"You do that." Sam said quietly as he went back to wiping down his bar. He had to wonder if their lives could get any stranger.

Xander felt as if his insides were turned upside down. He hated magick, and more often than not, found himself on the wrong end of one of Willow's spells. He tried to move his body, but found he couldn't quite yet.

What the hell? What was going on? He then heard footsteps hurrying around and the sound of hard soled shoes echoed off the tile floor. A multitude of too many people talking at once and the sharp smells of food, perfume, and floor cleaner pierced his senses. A voice came on over the loudspeaker announcing boarding for the flight to Pittsburgh.

Ah, an airport. He raised his head, slowly opened his eye and after shaking his head clear he groaned when found himself looking up into a very familiar face that mirrored his own confusion. Bright blue eyes stared back at him as an all too familiar smirk began to grace the sharp features.

Xander closed his eye as he heard the other man chuckle wickedly and tried to wish for the floor to swallow him whole. Unfortunately that didn't happen.

The blond vampire took a seat in front of him and cocked his scared eyebrow.

"So Harris, a new form of travel these days is it?"

Xander sighed and let his head fall back to the tile floor with a thud.

Willow was in so much trouble.

(A/N I changed Xander's appearance and demeanor a bit. Just trying to mix things up. *grin* The lyrics come from Marilyn Manson's This is the New Shit)

Part 2

Surprise

In the one hundred fifty human and demon years he had walked the earth, Spike thought he'd seen it all. Of course, it would be Xander bloody Harris who would prove him wrong. Appearing out of thin air in the middle of the airport was one thing. Smelling like a shape shifter was something completely different. And Spike decided to get to the bottom of whatever was going on.

So, as he sat in the semi-crowded airport, he ignored all the different sounds and smells that surrounded him and instead concentrated on the ruggedly handsome man seated in front of him, giving him an annoyed glare. It appeared Xander Harris was all grown up. He was dressed in a pair of comfortable blue jeans, a green tee shirt stretched across his very broad chest, and a black leather jacket. His shaggy hair was longer, and his dark bangs fell over one eye, the one that still had the ragged black eye patch. His strong jaw had a five o'clock shadow, which added to the new look. All in all, gone was the goofy high school kid and in his place was a badass. Spike was impressed.

Xander slumped in his seat and stretched out his long legs, crossing them at the ankles. He folded his muscular arms over his broad chest and stared right back at the vampire. Something moved behind his eye, it was only a flash, but Spike caught it. Oh yeah, there was something inside the boy alright, something feral and dangerous, like him. So Spike came to one very important conclusion. Monkey boy had a hell of a lot of explaining to do.

"So, Fangless, how's the unlife been treating ya?" Xander asked in a bored yet friendly conversation voice.

"I was dead. Then I got better." Spike deadpanned. "And you, Monkey Boy?"

"Same old, same old. Ran into my dead ex-girlfriend who acquainted me with a long lost Hyena spirit."

Spike just looked at him.

"So, we done?"

"Yeah, I think that covers everything."

"Good. Let's get the hell outta here. I've got a lotta shit to do."

Both men stood gracefully and stalked toward the exit, Spike automatically falling into place on Xander's right side. The young man didn't even look at him when he started babbling.

"So, you do have a car, right? We don't have to take a cab do we? I hate cabs. They always smell funny and I swear to god the drivers are demons in human costumes…."

"Well," Spike sighed as he glanced over at the still babbling Scooby, "here I thought it was just the bloody Hellmouth that made ya babble on like an idiot. Turns out you really are an idiot. Color me shocked."

"Fuck you."

"Not in this lifetime, Monkey Boy."

"Cut the shit and let's just go get your car."

"As you wish." Spike grinned and led the way out of the terminal.

A few hours later, Xander found himself in the parking lot of the airport, wondering how it was he ended up being look out for a neutered vampire who was intent on stealing a Hummer.

"You wanna tell me what we're doing here again?" Xander asked a very cranky Spike.

"We need a damn car." Spike's muffled voice came from the driver's side floor, beneath the steering column. Black jean clad legs stuck out of the vehicle and two feet in black Doc Martins rested on the pavement spread wide apart. The black duster lay across the passenger seat.

"Yeah, I got that much, bloodbreath, I mean why didn't we just rent a car?"

All Xander got for his comment was a blond head with a pair of icy pair of blue eyes that raised from the floor and glared at him as if to say, "are you serious?" before the vampire shook his head and went back to hotwiring the beautiful black Hummer.

"So, what, we're just gonna steal somebody else's car?"

"Hello, vampire! Go where I want and take what I please. It's like a rule." He growled softly to himself "Fucking hell, just keep watch and make sure no one's comin'. Think you can do that?"

Xander held up his hands in mock surrender. "Hey, no complaints here. Just clairifying the situation." He looked down at the pair of Doc Martins sticking out of the vehicle. "Besdies, I thought you were all soul having now. "

"Just cause I have me a soul doesn't mean I've turned into a bloody law abiding citizen. It just means I don't drain an annoyin' two bit wanker who talks too bloody much for his own soddin' good! " an electric shock went through his fingers. "Bloody hell!"

After a few minutes, the sound of a Hummer starting cut through the silence. Spike grinned in triumph as he gave it some gas and revved the engine. The big, bad looked like a kid on Christmas Morning. He motioned to Xander. "You comin'?"

Xander shook his head and stalked to the passenger side door. Climbing in, he started talking to himself. "This must be one of those bad idea moments Will's always warning me about."

"It still amazes me how many of those damn things I have in a day."

"You sleep during the day."

Giving Xander a sideways glance as he tore away from the curb, Spike grinned. "You'd be surprised, Whelp."

A deep, feral growl came from the passenger side, accompanied by a bone chilling sound that was much like a hyena laughing and Spike was surprised to find a pair of yellow green eyes staring back at him. Yellow green eyes that reflected the light of the nearest streetlamp and that were definitely not human.

"I'm not a pup," Xander said in a voice octaves lower than normal, "You'd do best to remember that."

Spike snorted, despite the chills he had from the raw power radiating off the younger man. "Yeah, well the lot of you is pups compared to me, so get over your damn self and rest a bit. It's gonna be a while before we get there."

The power disappeared, as if it were sucked back into Xander body, which it probably was. The younger man leaned his seat back and closed his eyes. "Oh, let me know when we come upon a store or gas station or something. I'd kill for a Twinkie right about now."

Spike shook his head and enjoyed the temporary silence.

Fred's eyes snapped open when she heard what sounded like an explosion going off under her feet. The car suddenly tilted to the side and the sound of metal scraping pavement made her clench her teeth.

She was tossed about the trunk and could feel the driver of the car try to maintain control as he pulled off to the side of the road. Finally the vehicle jerked to a stop, which caused Fred to slam hard into the interior wall with a grunt. She stifled her moan when she heard the two goons open their car doors and slam them shut.

"Fuck!" The werewolf exclaimed as he kicked the car. "This is your fault!"

"My fault?" The heavy Cajun accent argued back. "How dis be my fault? De tire go pop while I drivin'. Ain't no fault of mine, couillon."

"Yeah, whatever," A pause. "What the hell are we supposed to do now? We're still got over good half hour to go." He kicked the car again for good measure. "Dru ain't gonna be happy. And when Dru ain't happy, hell seems to reign on earth."

"I ain't heard nothin' from de trunk. You think she still out? You could get de spare and tire iron." The Cajun suggested.

"Yeah, I could. But I really don't wanna. You should do it."

"Fils de putain." The Cajun grumbled as he walked to the front of the car to fetch his keys.

Fred wrapped one hand around the tire iron and gripped the cold metal with all her might. She then tucked a vial of what she assumed was holy water in the other hand, prepared to throw it at the vampire. She stuffed her pockets with a couple of the holy water vials earlier in hopes to arm herself as best as she could.

She heard the heavy footsteps fall on the pavement as the vampire walked back to the trunk. Then she heard the sound of the keys clinging together as he fished the right one from the key ring. Fred tensed but remained absolutely quiet.

Every muscle in her body was ready to spring her surprise attack. All she could do now was hope she had better luck here than she did in the dark alley in LA. She closed her eyes and held her breath as she heard the key slide home in the lock, then a very loud click before the trunk was opened.

"Merde, look at de shiner ya gave her."

"It's not like I fuckin' meant to. Bitch wouldn't hold still. Had to do somethin'."

Suddenly, Fred's eyes snapped open and with a primal scream, she smacked the werewolf across the head with the tire iron and threw the holy water vial at the vampire.

The vial just bounced off the vampire's forehead and made the creature look at her with confusion.

"Why ya keep tossin' shit at ma head for, pute? It be getting' annoyin'."

"Always works when Angel does it." Fred said softly with a shrug.

For just a moment, the trio stared at each other still reeling from Fred's surprise attack, then almost as one they moved. Fred turned the tire iron in her hand and stabbed the vampire through the throat. She tried to ignore the pitiful, wailing sounds that flowed out of his mouth, along with the blood that flowed from his lips and throat like a fountain.

She withdrew the weapon from the vampire, and screamed again as she stabbed the werewolf in the private place no man, supernatural or human, wanted to be stabbed. She ignored the howls of pain and stream curses as she leapt from the trunk of the car and ran for all she was worth.

TBC

Next Chapter

StoryReviewsStatisticsRelated StoriesTracking

Published Authors [2844/15893] • Crossover Stories [16062/19685] • Answered Challenges [788/4393] • Complete FFAs [2866/4123]

Site code originally based on Storyline ©IO Designs 2002. All stories posted remain the property of their respective authors; permission from the author is required to publish them elsewhere. Any trade marks that appear on the site are used without permission and remain the property of their respective owners. All donations are used to prov


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Part 1

Death, Inevitable Death

(A/N) Disclaimer in the first chapter. Author's note at the end of chapter 3.

The dungeon-like room was cold, damp, and dim. The stink of urine and feces along with the smell of burned, bloody flesh lingered in the air.

23 year old Emma Johnson sat naked on the cold dirty floor, stiff and in pain from having been shackled to the rough stone wall and tortured for hours at a time. Emma's brown bangs long and matted with blood, hung over her eyes as she rested her heart shaped chin on her burned chest.

She came to terms with the fact her death was fast approaching, and more importantly, she welcomed it.

Her blood from various slashes along her torso had long since dried on her tan skin which made her torso very stiff and sticky. Her bruised and battered body had dark burn marks that decorated her forearms, chest, and inner thighs. It would seem her captors became very fond of using matches.

Sometimes, when the other vampires tortured poor Emma, their dark haired mistress would join them. She would giggle manically as she swayed back and forth, thrusting her hips and caressing her own thighs as she gleefully danced to the sound of Emma's screams.

She then babbled about getting back her Spike and getting even with her mean, rotten Daddy for leaving them like he did. She would tell the girls many descriptive stories about her Daddy and Spike and the many naughty things they did together. Then, delighted with their revulsion, she giggled again and left the room in search of someone to eat.

Across the dank room, Danielle Sweed, a young blond witch and Emma's long time girlfriend and lover, sat in an old wingback chair. She was chained to a small wooden square table filled with ingredients for various spells the vampires' Mistress obviously wanted her to cast.

On many occasions, as she called her magic around her, she felt another power push against hers as it tried to counteract the spells; and one time it succeeded. A man's loud voice shouted in her head 'ENOUGH!' and suddenly her magic was painfully pushed back as the man gained control. It had been a very frightful encounter, but Danielle was impressed with his strength. And then she was terrified. Not for herself, but for Emma.

After that incident, Emma was tortured again for Danielle's failure to complete the spell. It was that moment the vampires decided to experiment with fire.

"Emma, look at me luv. Emma, look at me." Danielle tried desperately to get her lover's attention as she stared at Emma with pale blue eyes. A dainty round face frowned at the lack of movement from her girlfriend.

She spoke in a voice still husky from her screams.

"Emma, sweetheart, don't do this. Don't give up. We are going to get outta here, baby. I promise." Danielle crooned to Emma, trying to get her girl to open her eyes.

"Oh, she's quite right." A soft, Cockney accent replied from the doorway and a childish giggle filled the room. "She is goin' to die and you're goin' to watch like a good 'lil witch."

Danielle glared dangerously at the figure of the beautiful dark haired vampire as she slowly prowled across the room to Emma's sagging form. It appeared Emma was almost grateful to hear of her death slip from the vampire's mouth.

"Run and catch. Run and catch. The lamb is caught in the blackberry patch." The vampire sang softly as she ran her fingertips over the top of Emma's dark head. "I think it's time to release the lamb." Drusilla replied as she dropped gracefully down to her knees in front of her prey, folding her red sundress under her knees.

She grabbed a hold of Emma's brown, matted hair and roughly jerked the girl's head back exposing the length of her slender neck. She grinned madly as she listened to Emma's soft, painful whimpers.

"Please. Please…" the young woman begged.

"Such a good lil lamb," she cooed. "She makes such sweet noises for mummy."

The woman's face transformed, her forehead became bumpy and her razor sharp fangs grew longer. She growled before she sank them into Emma's neck and ripped the tender skin. Both Danielle and Emma screamed as the woman drank deeply from the bleeding wound; the screams drowned out the sound of Dru's loud swallows and soft moans. Emma's small hands pushed uselessly against the vampire's stronger body as she instinctively tried to fend the demon off.

"NO!" Danielle screamed. She struggled against her shackles which cut into her small wrists, making them bleed as she helplessly watched Emma grow weaker by the second. "Please no." She begged softly.

Dru lifted her head from Emma's neck and didn't bother to lick the bleeding wound closed. She turned and smiled at Danielle with bloody teeth as she raised her delicate wrist to her lips.

The witch gasped in horror as Dru tore off a chunk of flesh with her razor sharp fangs then placed her bleeding wound against Emma's lips. The young woman opened her mouth and drank slowly at first. She wrapped her long fingers around the vampire's deceptively strong wrist sucked the wound harder as she swallowed the sweet blood with her sore throat. She made small keening noises and Dru smiled softly as if Emma were a child.

"Shhh, lil lamb." Dru sang as she ran her fingers over Emma's matted hair and cooed to her newest Childe. "Mummy's here. Mummy needs you strong, like me. You're goin' help Mummy get her Spike back like a good 'lil lamb, you are."

Dru felt Emma's pulls on her wrist slow and took it away from an Emma. She unlocked the shackles and curiously watched the young woman's lifeless body as it dropped to the floor.

"W-where are you taking her?" Danielle demanded as Dru scooped the witch's dead lover.

"I'm takin' her where she can talk to the stars with her other brothers and sisters. They will whisper many wicked, wicked things to her." She stood and cradled Emma's body close. "We'll be a big happy family again."

Tears streamed down Danielle's face as she watched Dru approach the doorway and a few of her minions pushed past their mistress and wandered into the room, sporting their demon faces and growling softly. Dru paused before she reached the door then turned to the young witch and cocked her head to the side like an inquisitive child.

"What is her favorite flower?"

"W-what?"

"My new daughter, what is her favorite flower?"

"You want to know her favorite flower? Why the hell do you want to know…ughh."

One of the minions grabbed Danielle roughly around the throat and squeezed. Tears of pain stung the witch's eyes as she tried to speak around her closed throat.

"Roses. Pink roses are her favorite." She gasped out.

She sputtered and coughed after he roughly let go of her slender throat with a shove.

"Pink roses." Dru murmered as she peered down at her Childe. She looked back at Danielle. "My favorites are daisys. Do you like daisies?"

"Um…they're pretty." Came the shaky answer.

"I always planted daisys, but they would always wither and die." Dru looked sad for a moment. "Why does everything I plant wither and die?"

She then smiled unexpectedly at Danielle as she licked a drop of Emma's blood from the corner of her mouth.

"He's close."

"W-who's close?"

"My Spike. He's close. I can hear his blood callin' to me." She began to hum and dance as she held Emma's body even tighter. She stopped and looked directly at her minions.

"I don't think we need her anymore." Dru happily grinned at her minions. "Kill her."

"No! No! I did what you asked!" Danielle screamed at Dru's back as the vampire left with her Emma. She watched in horror as the growling vampires slowly stalked toward her.

Her screams were music to their ears.

A half moon hung in the night sky and cast a bit of light down on a quiet swampy area of Louisiana. A gorgeous vampire with shoulder length blond hair and athletic build trudged through the mud in a lovely pink skirt suit complete with a beautiful pair of pink pumps that had a two inch heel.

Now, if anyone would ask why the vampire decided to venture out into the mucky swamps dressed in a pink skirt suit wearing a pair of pink heeled pumps, Pam would merely growl and state it was no one's business why she dresses the way she does and should not be questioned.

That and her Master and Sheriff of area 5, Eric Northman, interrupted her date with a beautiful, curvy, open minded brunette in order to send her on this ridiculous goose hunt. She was supposed to be having wild, kinky lesbian sex at that moment-she was not supposed to be playing Pam the Vampire Hunter.

She swore loudly as she looked down and found her feet completely immersed in cool, soft, sticky mud. It happened to be times like these she just knew fate was laughing its ass off at her. Pam growled as she removed her feet from her ruined pumps and resumed her search barefoot.

Supposedly she was hunting a demon version of a vampire; dreadful creatures she'd been told and ugly too when they allowed their face to slip into their demon mask. With yellow eyes, bumpy foreheads, and teeth and fangs longer and sharper than her own they supposed to be quite formidable.

Of course, she had yet to actually find this formidable demon vampire.

Suddenly, Eric's ringtone, Anthrax's I Am the Law, echoed through the silent swamp from her blazer pocket. Pam rolled her eyes and dug out her phone; and after she stomped down the urge to throw said phone into the mud and stalk off in a different direction, she flipped the gadget open and answered.

"Yes?"

"Pam, there's been another sighting, quite recently. A small local restaurant owner stated one of his employees was abducted by, and I quote, an ugly ass mother fucker with a funky forehead and yellow eyes, unquote."

"I am beginning to believe these, quote ugly ass mother fuckers end quote, are nothing more than a figment of a pathetic human's imagination just to make my life hell."

"Gee Pam," Eric deadpanned, "Why don't you tell me how you really feel?"

"I would, but then you would probably fire me or kill me. As I actually do have bills to pay and do not have a death wish, it is wise to keep my feelings to myself. For now."

"Yes, I do believe I shall keep you around, oh Childe of mine." Eric chuckled softly at his Childe's irritation. "Continue your search of the swamps for now. If the employee has been taken there is nothing we can do."

"Nothing we can do?"

"Well, nothing I care to do. Let the human's police handle the abduction for now. If the human is turned then we will deal with the problem."

"And if I do happen to come across a demonic vampire?" Pam asked.

"Kill it. They have entered my area without permission; therefore they do not have safe passage. I do believe the queen will agree with my decision."

"Yes Sir. And Eric?"

"Yes?"

"You owe me a new pair of pink pumps."

"Pink pumps? You mean the ones with the two inch heel?"

"Yes."

"That is why I pay you so well, Pam. I have no doubt you can afford your own pink pumps."

"Bastard."

"Of course I am. And Pam?"

"Yes?"

"Those really were fabulous pumps."

Pam, ignoring Eric's soft laughter, snapped her phone closed and continued, quite unhappily, with her search of the swamp. She muttered rather loudly about ungrateful Masters who refused to replace damaged footwear as she passed by a large dead log around seven feet long and a good six feet in width. She didn't seem to notice two pairs of glowing eyes tucked safely under the underbrush alongside the rotting log.

Two vampires, a man and a woman, both dressed in black jeans and black tee shirts, glanced at each other as they listened to Pam's phone conversation. They watched her practically stomp past their hidey-hole, secure in the knowledge she did not sense them.

The dark haired male nodded to the blond female and they backed out of their hiding place.

"We need to warn the Sire," the female stated as she stood and brushed chunks of dirt and mud off her jeans. "She needs to know what the Sherriff has planned…"

Her strangled voice caught the male's attention and he turned to gaze at her, first in curiosity, then in fear. His blond companion stood a couple feet away with a surprised look on her face. Her mouth gaped open and she stared at a woman's bloody fist that protruded through her chest and clutched her dead heart.

The fist flexed and the heart crumbled to dust followed soon by the female vamp. As her ashes fell to the ground, the male found himself staring at a very pissed off Pam. She gave him an evil grin as she held up her bloody hand and sweetly waved her fingers at him. The grin then twisted into a snarl.

"You are not welcome here." She simply stated before she lunged at him.

The vampire screamed in pain as he felt the bones in his neck snap and crack. The last thing he saw were his own jean clad legs as his head hit the muddy ground, then his body turned to dust.

At first Jason Stackhouse thought he was losing his damn mind when he could have sworn he saw a wisp of a girl running for all she was worth along side of the road. His blue eyes grew wide when the headlights of his truck confirmed his suspicions.

Even from this distance, he could tell the poor thing was barefoot and dirty. When she glanced around, she seemed to sense something that scared the shit out of her and she began to run faster.

Jason knew the area was not a good one, especially for a young woman by herself at night. Weird things happened in these parts, not to mention since Vampires came out of the coffin so to speak, damn bloodsuckers were everywhere.

He pulled his truck up alongside her and hit the button that rolled down the passenger side window.

"Get in!" He yelled and motioned her to the truck.

Her long brown hair whipped around her head when she looked over her shoulder. Panting and eyes wide with fear, she looked back at him and nodded. Poor thing got the shit beat outta her, that was for sure. Jason felt anger build up inside him when he looked at her face.

She had a split lip, several small cuts on her face and a nice sized bruise on her cheekbone. It also looked like she had a black eye. For just a moment he thought back to the time his sister Sookie had the crap beat outta her by his supposed best friend before the bastard tried to kill her. Jason shook his head to clear it of the memory.

That memory was best saved for another time, like when he had his trusty bottle of Jack Daniels with him.

He leaned across the passenger seat and opened the door for her. She whispered quiet thanks as she quickly climbed in and shut the door, then gave Jason a small smile before she turned to look out the window.

"Um, not to be bossy or nothin'," she drawled in what sounded like a Texan accent, "but I think it'd be a good idea to get the hell outta dodge. Right now!"

"Sweet Jesus!" Jason cried as he spotted the biggest wolf he'd ever seen ran toward the truck. He stomped on the gas and they took off.

"God, thank you!" The girl sighed as she turned back around in her seat. "Thank you so much."  
>"You are very welcome. And if you don't mind me askin', why the hell was that big ass wolf comin' after you?" Sure, it wasn't the most creative question, but he felt the situation called for a more direct approach.<p>

"Well, it's probably because I ran his family jewels through with a crowbar. Then again, he and his vampire did kidnap me yesterday at least I think it was yesterday. I'm really not quite sure. Time seems to go a little wonky when you are knocked out and then wake up and find yourself in a trunk. Lucky for me those two left some handy dandy weapons in the trunk. If they meant to do that I'm not sure, but hey who cares, right? I'm finally safe now at least I think I'm safe now, unless you're some kind of serial killer, like the Boston Strangler or somethin'. You're not, are you? Some kind of serial killer, I mean. Then again, I doubt you'd actually tell me if you really were…and oh my god, I'm babbling. I'm sorry…"

Jason cut her off when he reached over and put his index finger on her lips.

"Breathe." He commanded.

He chuckled softly when she drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly. She smiled at him.

"I'm sorry." She said as she folded her small hands in her lap. "I tend to babble when I'm nervous."

"I noticed." He grinned at her. "Tell ya what, why don't I take you to the hospital and then we can go see Bud down at the station. I'm sure he can help you."

"I don't need a hospital, I'm fine."

"You have blood on you."

"It's not exactly mine. Well, not all of it."

"Well, we should at least get that eye checked out. Maybe even have them look at your feet…"

"No. No hospital. No police. If you can just get me to a phone I have someone I can call. They will help me. I promise."

"Well, we could go back to my place…" Jason paled, "Oh my god, I am so sorry. I didn't mean for that to sound like a pickup line."

Fred looked at him for a minute, and even with his eyes on the road, he felt her brown eyes stare at him as she weighed his suggestion.

"Well, okay." She said after a moment. "we can do that. But just so you know, if you hurt in me in any way, I have friends that can make sure your family never finds the body."

Jason shuddered at her threat. "Damn, woman. You're scary, you know that."

"Nah. If I was that scary I never would have been taken in the first place."

"I almost feel bad for the idiots that took ya."

"I don't." She whispered.

"Like I said, almost. I'm sure the bastards will get what's comin' to 'em."

The girl smiled and held out her hand, hoping to change the subject.

"I'm Fred."

"Fred?" Jason raised his eyebrows.

She giggled. "It's short for Winifred."

"Oh. Well then. It's nice to meet you Fred." He wrapped his larger hand around her smaller one. "I'm Jason."

"It's nice to meet you Jason. And thank you, again."

Jason grinned. "Knight in shining armor at your service, ma'am." He glanced down at himself. "Well, Knight in shining shorts and muscle shirt."

Fred giggled again.

"Well, little lady. What say you to goin' back to my place for a bite to eat and you can get yourself cleaned up, and then make that phone call. Then we'll take it from there."

"That would be wonderful!" Fred sighed as she laid her head back against the headrest and closed her eyes.

Soon she would be able to call Angel and let him know where she was so he could send Spike to come get her. She smiled to herself as she drifted off and dreamed of her blond vampire.

Amber eyes watched the truck as it sped away and the large wolf they belonged to snarled at the back of the vehicle. The creature growled and turned to trot off in the opposite direction.

It was time to inform Claude's Mistress of the bad news.

The wolf lifted its head and sniffed the air. He had the girl's scent now, so she would be very easy to track. He needed to get back to check on the vampire and probably let him feed so he could heal the neck wound their captive gave him.

This wasn't turning out to be the easy job they anticipated. No, after this was over he decided he was going to move somewhere far, far away, possibly St. Louis. He heard they had a decent pack.

(A/N) Emma Johnson, Danielle Sweed, Claude, and Samuel are my own characters and are not from AtS or SVM. See Disclosure in 1st chapter. This is actually supposed to be just a filler chapter. I did have a couple readers email me request another scene with Dru. Thanks for reading everyone, and thank you Kzombi3 and Lilykep for your support!


End file.
